Escape
by Brown Eyed Girl 06
Summary: When you live in a world run completly by your older brothers, what would you be will to do to escape from them?
1. Mercer Brothers, my brothers

When you grew up in a place like I did you will do anything to just get away, anything to just leave it all behind. Most of the kids in my neighborhood, who got out, just went to bigger cities, to join gangs, sell drugs, or do good knows what else. See the thing is if you're a thug or into drugs, like most of the kids in my neighborhood, you can only stick in one place for so long, with out being arrested and doing serious time.

Yet their where always the locals, the kids that thought they were bad shit in high school and decided to just keep it going on after graduation, if they even made it that far. The number of kids from my neighborhood who actual graduated high school is less then there are on a football team, with the majority of them being girls. Girls, who even after they graduate, don't do anything with their lives, except find their own thug, get married (maybe) and pop out a crack addicted baby. "Always keep hope, look for the best in people and try everything just to better yourself", that's want mom always told me. Yet in a city where, guns, money, drugs and being able to kill with out a second thought, is what you need to survive, it is hard to see the hope, its hard to think that there is something better in life, something more then this, it's even harder when you're a MERCER.

You either love them or hate them, or your just so scared of them you can't even form an opinion about them, in fear of it being one that they would disprove of. They were known as the Mercer brothers, they were feared by most, and for good reason to, from what I have heard. Yet to me they were just, Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jackie, they were the mercer brothers, my brothers. They were all older then me, even Jackie was 5 years my senior. Bobby was 10 years older then I, Jerry 8 and Angel was 6 years. We were all adopted by the ever loving and generous Evelyn Mercer, apparently all the lost causes of the foster system, so messed up that no one would take us in so she did. This is the only part that I never liked about being part of a family, you get labeled. My brothers where all lost causes, as some may say. They all came from a background that had all kinds of issues. They had problems before they could even walk. Evelyn took them in because she never thought anyone was beyond saving, no one was beyond hope.

I was different though I wasn't a lost cause; I had no dark past. I was normal, I lived a normal life, my parents loved me, and life was good, not perfect but good. Yet nothing good can ever last forever. My parents died in a car accident when I was 6 years old. Evelyn took me in not because I was a lost cause, but because the other four where. They needed to have a little sister, they needed to have someone to protect and take care of, and Evelyn always wanted to have another girl in the house. They used me, even 11 years later, they use me, and all of them have always used me. Used me to give themselves purpose and direction in life, even after Evelyn died they still used me. I was their innocent in a world that was dark and corrupted, yet they were killing me, slowly but surly without even knowing it they were killing me. I needed to escape, needed to escape the "Mercer brothers", even if they were the only thing that I loved in the world. I would have to give up what I loved to survive, for if I stayed I would surely die. Die because of my brothers, the notorious "Mercer Boys".


	2. A what?

The situation in my house has never been one in which you could call normal. We weren't extremely weird though either, we were just a little different. Living with three of your four older brothers will make any home situation a little different. Some of the kids at my school tell me that I am "lucky", who wouldn't want to live in a house with no adult supervision, no parents. If it was any other situation I may agree with them but what I had to live with was worse than any parent, I had to live with three very over protective brothers.

"Katie", yelled Bobby up the stairs, as he stood at the bottom. Being to lazy to take the 20 extra steps to actually come and find me.

I slowly got off my bed in my room, putting my calculus homework down, and made my way to the top of the stairs.

Bobby may have nothing against yelling to talk to someone but I prefer to be able to see their face, if I'm expected to hold a conversation with them.

"Yeah" I replied when I reached the top of the stairs

"Come down here, I need you to meet someone" he answered

With a look of no way in hell, you can't tell me what to do, I started to turn back towards my bedroom, I had more important things to do then meet one of Bobby's friends, acquaintances, Bobby didn't have friends.

"Katherine you will get your fucking ass down here now" he yelled before I had even taken two steps towards my room.

"Shit" I silently mouthed as I turned and made my way down the stairs. Whomever Bobby wanted me to meet must have been important for three reasons: one Bobby only swears at me when he is pissed at me, two he used my full name and three as I made my way into the dinner room everyone was their, including someone that I had never meet before.

The dining room wasn't that big, just big enough for us, but at the current moment it was way over the limit. Of course Jackie and Angel were their, they never strayed to far from Bobby. Ryan was also their, he was like Bobby's right hand man. He scared me; he and Bobby had known each other since their high school days. If Bobby ever had a friend Ryan was as close as it got. He was huge, not fat, but huge. He had to of stood around 6'5, towering over everyone else in the room. He was extremely muscular, I had seen him with out his shirt on a couple of times; he had muscles that I didn't even think existed on normal human anatomy. Bobby trusted him, he was almost like part of the family, but there was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. I don't know exactly what, call it women's intuition, but something just wasn't right with Ryan. I told Bobby that once he replied and I quote "you fucking stupid or something". I found it funny that Bobby was calling me stupid, but it made me angry that he didn't think my opinion counted for much.

Also in the room were Luke, James, Anthony, and Dillon. I had heard people around town call them the "fearsome foursome". I don't know what was so fearsome about them. Well maybe, Anthony, Luke and Dillon were something to fear, they sure acted tuff, but James was different, at least around me. I could never understand why James had stuck around Detroit; he had the brains to be in college. He should have been studying in Ann Arbor at the University of Michigan, not hanging out with Bobby and the boys. Yet for some reason he chose to stay and just become another statistic to bring the crime rate in Detroit up. "The fearsome foursome" are Bobby's thugs, they did the vast majority of Bobby's dirty work, or at least that's what James told me once. In truth I didn't know a whole lot about what Bobby, Angel, and Jackie do. All I know is that none of them have jobs, and yet ever sense that Victor Sweet guy disappeared, money has been rolling into our house.

There where tons of other people that would come in and out of the house at all hours of the day, I suppose they all had something to so with Bobby and his "business" but none of them where around me long enough to learn their names. The fearsome foursome and Ryan where the only people that my brothers let spend a great deal of time around me.

In the corner of the room leaning against the wall was a face that I didn't recognize. I couldn't see all of his face he had his baseball cap pulled down, but he was tall 6'4 maybe and muscular, with blonde hair. He had on an old t-shirt and baggy jeans; he was the only one who didn't look up when Bobby and I entered the room.

"Sit", Bobby pointed at a chair that Luke was in

As I walked towards the chair Luke got up and took a spot against the wall. It was so weird everyone was silent and stared at me as I sat down in the seat that Bobby had so rudely told me to sit in.

After I sat down I leaned over to Jackie who was sitting next to me and whispered "what the hell is going on, I am never aloud to join your guys meetings"

"Well this meeting is about you" he replied.

Jackie had always been my favorite of my brothers, the quiet, silent type. Yet if you really got to know him he had a world of idea's to share with you. He had always been into his music but after mom died he just never went back to it, he stuck around, following Bobby. Bobby was his idol, he would jump off a bridge if Bobby did it first, and Bobby felt the same way about Jack, he would die for the kid, yet he would never tell you that. Jerry had also been my other favorite but he got into some trouble after mom's funeral and took his wife and kids and moved to California, so I don't get to see him that much anymore. Angel was Angel, lovable and huggable but don't piss him off. Then there was Bobby he was more like a father figure in my life then a cool older brother. He was the type of person that always needed to be in control. It was Bobby's way or the high way, to say the least he always had the final say in any family situation. He was tough he was never one to show his emotions, it would make him weak, but I knew he loved all of us, he just showed it in a different way.

"Hey, Princess, Fairy, girl talk time is over" Bobby directed towards Jackie and I. That was Bobby, always making fun of Jackie, calling him gay. Yet from my memory Jackie has had more girlfriends then Bobby, but Bobby has never been the girlfriend type more of the sleep them and leave them kind.

"Don't call me that" I spat back at him. "Excuse me" he replied with a look of death on his face. Everyone else in the room gave me a "she did not just" look. Ops, rule number four in the Mercer house, don't ever talk back to Bobby when other people are around.

"Please" I added in a sweet sing-songy voice. "You know I don't like being called Princess" I added.

"Why that's what you are the Mercer Princess" he replied normally. He was right I was the "Mercer Princess" I was ever sense I stepped foot in this house, and on some sense I enjoyed being the princess; I just didn't like being called a Princess.

"Whatever" was my only reply. "Why am I here, I have homework to do" I questioned Bobby.

"You are here to meet Mike" replied Bobby as he looked at the guy standing in the corner.

"Who the hell is Mike" I asked

"Your bodyguard" replied Bobby with a smirk; he knew I wasn't going to like this.


	3. No way in Hell

"No way in hell", I screamed at the top of my lungs at Bobby. I was beyond caring about whom else was in the room.

"This is not up for discussion" Bobby growled at me.

That was it I couldn't just set there anymore and just take this. "That's right because nothing is ever up for discussion in this house is it Bobby, you drag all of us into your shit and then just expect us to follow along, not asking any questions. Well you know what FUCK YOU; there is no way in hell that you are having someone follow me around all the time." I screamed at Bobby as I got up from my chair and started heading out the dinning room door, wanting to go back upstairs to my room. I didn't even care that I was crying in front of all these people, I just couldn't take it any more; I couldn't take any of it.

"Move" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Bobby, he had gotten out of his chair and now was blocking my way out of the dining room.

"No, you are going to sit back down in that chair and wait until I tell you that you can leave" he yelled as he grabbed my wrist, turning me around and started pushing me back towards my seat.

The minute that Bobby had grasped my wrist Jackie and Angel where up out of their seats and at our side.

"Bobby let her go" Angel yelled at him, as Jack started to pry Bobby's hand from my wrist.

All I could do was just stared at Bobby; I couldn't actually believe that he was hurting me. When I looked up in to his eyes I was surprised at what I saw. I didn't see anger or hatred; he had a look that said he didn't even know what he was doing. He immediately let got of my wrist.

"I'm….sorry….Kate" was all that he said as he stepped out of my way

I didn't even have anything to say to him, I just looked up at him with tears in my eyes, as I pushed past him and made my way up to my room, I just needed to be alone.

"What the hell was that all about" Angel asked Bobby

"I don't know I just got angry, you know I would never hurt her" he whispered back at Angel.

"I know" Angel replied as they all sat back down to resume their meeting

While I sat in my room, laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling I could hear all the boys downstairs talking, although I couldn't make out what they were talking about. To tell you the truth I really didn't care what they were talking about, I really didn't care about anything right now. All I could think about was why Bobby had gotten so mad. I know that Bobby would never hurt me, he could get made sometimes, and he and I could definitely have a yelling match to go down in the history books, but at the end of the day we were always ok with each other.

This was different though something was up, something wasn't normal, something was really wrong.

All I could think about as I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the boys voices was, what could be going on with Bobby and the boys that all of a sudden he was insisting that I have a personal bodyguard?


	4. My life

The soft knocking at my bedroom door didn't even register in my dream like state. There are very few times in my life that I have actually even been able to just take a nap and be left alone, so when I get the opportunity I take it. This however was not one of those precious times, as I felt my bed shift under me as someone sat down on the edge. Making up my mind that there was no possible way for me to make this nap any longer I rolled over to face who ever it was that was sitting on my bed, and re-enter the wonderful world that I call my life.

I didn't have to say anything as I rolled over and faced Bobby sitting on the side of my bed. And for a minute he didn't say anything either, we just stared at each other and enjoyed the silence. Yet Bobby has never been one to stay silent for long.

"You know I would never hurt you" he almost whispered to me as he shifted his eyes away from me and started to stare down at the floor. Bobby had never been one to show his emotions. I was actually surprised as hell that he didn't make some kind of joke or sarcastic comment to explain what had happened down stairs a couple of hours ago.

"I know" was all that I could reply with, what else was I suppose to say.

"I know that you don't like the idea of having someone follow you around all the time, hell I know that it is already hard enough for you having to live with Jack, Angel and me, but this is something that you are just going to have to go along with" he tried to explain to me.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on, for once in my life why can't you just fill me in on what's going on. Jack and Angel always know what the hell is going on. I am part of this family too you know, I have just as much right to know what is going on as they do. Bobby please, what in God's name is happening" I begged him.

"Oh, princess, you know that you are the most important part of this family. That it is only you that holds us all together. Without you, Jackie, Angel, Jerry and especially me would be nothing. You know you mean more to me then anything in this world, and that I love you more then anything. But that is why I can't tell you what is going on and that is also why I am insisting that you let Mike stick around you for a while. Please just do it for me" was all Bobby could say to me.

I knew that there was no arguing with Bobby, I also knew that even though he phased it as a request it was nothing more then an emotional demand. That no matter how I replied, from now on this Mike character would be following me around all the time, or at least when one of the boys couldn't be around. Yet even though I knew all of this I wanted to see how far I could push my luck with Bobby seeing as how he was in a loving mood at the moment.

"Alright, whatever, but I have a question" I stated

"Shoot" he replied

"Why can't you, Angel or Jack, just follow me around instead of some stranger? Plus I would love to have some of the extra time with one of you; I never get to see any of you that much any more and I miss spending time with you guys. Ever since mom died it seems like you three are just pushing me more and more out of your lives." I asked.

"I sorry that we haven't been spending as much time with you but, stuff has just been…….crazy lately. The idea of one of the three of us following you around was not a thought that didn't cross my mind, trust me I don't trust any one with your life, more then Angel, myself or even Jack, but the fact of the matter is that by one of us even being seen with you puts you life in more danger. Besides Mike is one of the best people that I know, I trust him completely to keep you safe, when Angel, Jackie and I aren't around." He answered

With that last statement Bobby got up off the bed and started heading towards the door.

"Hey Bobby"

"Yeah" he replied as he turned around to face me.

"Why can't James be my bodyguard if you insist on me having one, you know me and him get along well" I asked

"That's the exact reason why I told him no way in hell when he volunteered for the job" he replied as he slowly walked out of the room.

What the hell did he mean by that, James and I were just friends, I had know him since, forever. Yet the only thought that was going through my mind as I rolled back over and tied to go back to sleep, for my long day at school tomorrow, was Bobby's statement about "trusting anyone with my life" what the hell had the boys gotten into that my life was on the line, and who the hell where they messing with that would come after me?


	5. What a Beautiful Day

"Princess, time to join the world again, it's time to get up" Jack whispered in my ear while shaking my shoulder, then walking out of the room to continue getting himself ready for the day.

I loved when Jackie woke me up in the morning he was always so gentle and kind about it. Jack and I were very similar in so many ways, both kind and gentle in a world that would not allow us to be on the outside. Jackie was always better at waking me up then Bobby or Angel. Angle's favorite move was get extremely close to my face and then just start screaming at me "get up it's time to get up, your wasting good hours of sun light…" and so on until I actually got out of bed. Bobby on the other hand love to not even say a word to me when he woke me up, just flip my mattress up until I fell to the floor and then just walk out of the room with that grin on his face, knowing that he had pissed me off. Jack was always my favorite alarm clock, it almost made me want to get up and join the reality of my life, almost.

Sitting up in bed I looked around the room as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Everything in my room was exactly as I had left it the night before. When my scan of my room reached my desk in the corner I saw my math homework sitting out on the desk, and my sprits immediately sank. Not only did I not finish my homework, which wasn't a big deal, seeing as the teachers at my school didn't really expect much from the students. Also I was always at the top of the class, so teachers would just turn their head the couple of times that I wasn't perfect at school. The sight of my homework also brought back the memories of last night and the fight that Bobby and I had gotten into, and the fact that today would be day one of the new bodyguard rule. All of this pissed me off, but I decided to just let it go, I was tired of arguing with Bobby.

After starring off into space for as long as I could I finally decided that I should get out of bed. Throwing my blankets off of me I found one of Angel's old sweatshirts and threw it on over my pj shorts and tank top that I was wearing. The sweat shirt was big, coming half way down my thighs but I didn't care, that's why I loved it. It was big, warm and spelled of Angel.

The red numbers on the clock, next to my bed side table where telling me that it was 7 am which meant that I had an hour to get ready and get my ass to school, which for me was more then enough time.

I wasn't really one of those girls, who thought her looks where so important and spends hours getting ready before they go anywhere. I was more of the natural is better, and comfy is cool, types of girl. I was the type of girl whose favorite outfit was a pair of nice jeans, tennis shoes and a nice shirt, hair in a ponytail and maybe a little mascara and lip gloss for some flair. Ok so maybe I wasn't totally against the whole makeup and nice clothes thing; I just took the more practical approach of less is more.

I made my way out of my bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom just down the hall. As I turn the handle of the bathroom door and pushed the door open, I was greeted by Jackie standing at the mirror, shaving in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why the hell cant you shave with clothes on" I annoyingly asked him, as I pushed past him and opened the drawer that had my toothbrush and toothpaste in it, "or at least lock the door if you are going to stand around naked".

"Oh yeah you're one to be talking about running around half naked" he replied back with a smile, as he pointed with his razer at my choice of clothes and then continued his morning routine.

There was really nothing that I could say back to him, he was right. With the sweat shirt on it looked like that was all I was wearing. So with no witty comment to reply I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and shoved it into my mouth.

When I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face I headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that it was extremely quiet, a house filled of boys is never this quiet. As I made my way to the kitchen I noticed that there was no one around, and only Jackie was up stairs which was odd because the boys where always here when I got up in the morning. My thoughts where interrupted as my stomach started to make noises telling my brain to stop thinking and get it some food.

I reached into the cabinet and got my favorite cereal and made my self a bowl. I then made my way to the living room where I plopped down on the coach, put my feet up on the coffee table turned the TV on and started eating my delicious mini wheat's.

Half way through my bowl of cereal Jackie came trudging down the stairs, with his hair all wet and sticking to his face. I smiled at him as he made his way to the kitchen only to reenter the living room a few minutes later with his own bowl of cereal.

As he sat down next to me I unglued my eyes from the television and turned my head towards him

"Where is everyone else?" I asked with a questioning look

For a minute Jackie just kept his eyes on the television, and chewed his cereal extremely slow.

After waiting a minute and him still not giving me an answer I asked him again "Earth to Planet Jack, where are the rest of the guys"

This time knowing that I wasn't going to take no response as an answer he slowly turned his head towards me, swallowing his food.

"Um..they are..um..right there" he stated pointing towards the front entrance.

As I turned to look at the front entrance way, sure enough there was Bobby, Angel, and the rest of the boys, walking through the front door. I quickly turned my head back to Jack.

"That was not an.." I started to say when I was cute off by Bobby

"Fairy, why in the hell are you letting her run around the house fucking naked when you knew the boys would be coming over" Bobby yelled at Jack as he pointed to me sitting in what looked like nothing more then a sweatshirt.

"Um..no one was here… except me and her… you all weren't suppose to be back until later" he nervously stated tying to defend himself.

"For starters Bobby I am not naked" I said as I stood up

"You are naked enough, you now the rules" Bobby declared

"Oh yeah the famous Bobby rules" I sarcastically replied, walking past him and towards James who was standing behind Bobby leaning against the wall.

"You know you have to be completely dress when we have guests here" Bobby stated tying to keep his calm

"There goes Bobby again thinking he controls everyone" I said to James as I approached him.

James just kind of gave me a half smile, he knew better then to go against anything that Bobby was saying, he may be my friend, but Bobby could really hurt him. After staring at James for a minute, hoping that for once he would defend me instead of taking Bobby's side. Yet once again my hopes where crushed as James looked away from me, up at Bobby and then just stared off into the wall.

"Yeah, this is why I fucking hate living here, I am finishing this year and then I am getting as far as humanly possible away from you Bobby" I screamed as I ran up the stairs, I didn't care that the boys where here, or if I was acting like a five year old, I was pissed and that was all that mattered to me.

"She is even hotter when she is all pissed off" Dillon whispered to Ryan so Bobby couldn't hear.

"Damn did you see how fine she looked in that sweatshirt, legs that never stop, I would definitely tap…." I heard Dillon's voice trail off as I got to the top of the stairs.

I couldn't even let it process in my head what they where saying, I was just so mad at Bobby. I thought that after we had our heart to heart the night before that things would be better, but I guess that was just me being optimistic, Bobby was never going to change, not even for me.

When I got to my room I slammed my door shut just to make more of a point. I walked in circles around my room, until I couldn't take it anymore and then flopped down on my bed, buried my face in my pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs, until I couldn't breathe anymore.

I lifted up my head, hearing someone knocking at my door. I was actually happy as I got out of bed. Knowing that it would be Bobby saying how sorry he was and that he knows it is hard for me and that he loves me. I slowly walked to my door, with a smile on my face that was all red from screaming. When I turned the door handle and opened the door I looked up expecting to see Bobby there ready to give me a huge and make everything better, but instead I was surprised to see Mike standing where I so hoped Bobby would be.

"Bobby says to get ready and that you and me are leaving for school in 5 minutes" Mike stated with absolutely no emotion to his voice. And with that he just turned and walked back down the stairs.

"I am so fucking sick of everyone doing what Bobby says" I screamed back at Mike as he was walking down the stairs.

"5 minutes and we are leaving, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there" he turned around and informed me.

There was something about the way that he said it that I knew he wasn't joking. So I got dressed and ready for school, I was really left with no other choice. After gathering all of my stuff that I would need for school I again slammed my bedroom door closed, thudded down the stairs to the front door, where Mike was waiting for me, once again without an ounce of emotion on his face. Mike walked out the door first and right as I walked out and was about to close the door, Bobby walked out of the living room gave me a look of pure death and started to open his mouth to yell at me. Not wanting to listen to him and not wanting him to have the last say, I slam the door shut in his face and headed towards the car that Mike was waiting in to drive me to school.

"Just another wonderful morning in the Mercer house, and all before 8 am" I stated as I got into the passenger seat of the car.


	6. Day ONE

As Mike and I pulled into the parking lot of Cass Tech High School one last hope entered my mind. I turned to Mike and in my most professional and business like voice offered him an option. "I will pay you 20 bucks if you just pull away and come back to pick me up later. I promise that I won't tell Bobby, Angel or Jack that you weren't with me all day. It will be like our little secret."

Mike and I sat in complete silence. At first I thought that he was just taking his time to think my offer over but boy was I wrong. As I sat there in the car with him waiting for his answer the bell rang signaling that start of school.

"Are we going to sit here all day or did you actually plan on going to class today" was all Mike said to me in the most none emotional tone.

"What about my offer" I asked

"No" was his simple response.

"But.." I start to say when Mike so rudely interrupted me

"Lets go" he stated

With that final thought I got out of the car and slammed the door shut and started to head into the building.

As I entered the front doors of the school, I didn't think that Mike had followed me, but to my lovely surprise when I turned around to look he was literally right on top of me.

"Can I have some space" I shouted at him

Mike just stared at me with no response. I waited another couple of minutes wanting him to have some kind of come back. Anything. Yet I got nothing. So with nothing more to say I decided to just head to class.

When I arrived at my fist class I walked through the door and apologized to the teacher for being late. The teacher just gave me a nod and told me to take my seat. So I made my way to my seat in the front row.

Once I had set my stuff down and was settled in for the class I looked over to my right to see none other then Mike just nonchalantly sitting in a spare desk at the back of the room.

When I had entered the room and the teacher didn't say anything about him I had assumed that he hadn't followed me in.

But why hadn't the teacher said anything about him. These were all questions that I was going to get answers to sooner or later even if I had to kill someone to get them.

School was boring as usually. I had gone to all of my classes. Being constantly followed by my new shadow, Mike. Yet every class that I went to none of my teachers ever said anything about him being in the class.

When the school day was finally over I headed out of the building and towards the car parked in the student lot. As I reached the car I stop to turn around and face Mike.

"Why did none of my teachers say anything about you being in my classes today" I interrogated him.

Again no answer

"Hello anyone home" I asked him sarcastically.

Again no answer

I started to say another sarcastic comment when I was interrupted by him.

"Get in the car it is time to take you home" was all he said

I couldn't even come up with anything to say back to him. He was so frustrating. When ever I asked him a question he never answered. What kind of weird human just stands there silently all the time, it was driving me crazy.

When we pulled up to my house I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I had to get away from Mike, it had only been one day and he was already driving me crazy. Mike followed me up the steps and through the front door.

As I opened the door I was greeted by Jackie who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"What are you doing home you are never here when I get home from school" I asked him.

"Well I just thought that it would be nice if I was here when my favorite sister got home from school" he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Ok" was all that I could say back.

I turned around to tell Mike that I was home and he could stop following me around, but when I turned he was no longer standing there and the car was gone too.

Hmm was all that I could think, but my attention was diverted when Jackie started to talk to me again.

"We are having a family dinner tonight" he declared

"Really, and did the almighty Bobby declare this" I asked

"Yes actually it was Bobby's idea" Jack replied

"Fine whatever I am going to my room to study and nap, wake me when food is ready" I stated as I started to climb the stares to my room.

When I reached my room I took off my shoes and changed into shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. My life was just to exhausting, I needed my afternoon nap. So I feel asleep to the sound of the TV downstairs, and entered into my dreams where everything was always perfect, or at least most of the time.


	7. To My HORROR

I awoke to a soft knocking at my bedroom door. At first I wasn't even sure that it was a knock at my door. When you have spent the good portion of your life living with a bunch of boys you learn not to react to every sound. So after the first knock as I was slowly coming out of the sleep from my afternoon nap I just turned and looked at my bedroom door. Then when the second knock came to the door I actually decided that someone was actually knocking for a reason and decided that I should respond.

"Come in" I yelled while stretching on my bed trying to wake up.

Then came a third knock to the door. What the hell was all that came to my mind as I angrily got out of bed to actually open the door. I yanked the door open to see who was on the other side and to my surprise it was Ryan.

"hey" was all I could say as I stared at him perplexed. In all the years that James had known my brothers not once had he ever been on the second floor of the house and even if he had there was a strict stay out of Kate's room rule.

"Bobby wanted me to tell you dinner is in 10 minutes" he stated in a very matter of fact way before turning on his heels and heading back down stairs.

"They you go being bobby's bitch again" I yelled after Ryan who was already half way down the stairs. I wasn't really mad at Ryan, in truth I really didn't have an opinion of Ryan, in all the time that I had known him I can remember having no more then a couple words pass between the two of us. But the point was I was pissed once again at Bobby. What made him think that I would just come when ever he declared? Why did he think that he ran the world and when he said come, I should just come running? I was getting sick of him controlling everything and him thinking he had the right to.

I threw on a sweatshirt over my tank top and walked down the stairs as slow as possible. When I made my way down the stairs and threw the hall into the dinning room I was surprised to see Jack, Angel and Bobby sitting at the table, with dinner on it, waiting for me.

"Hey Sunshine" Bobby pleasantly said to me as he got up and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back, with all my strength. God how I missed Bobby's hugs. Nothing was better than getting a hug from Bobby. They didn't happen often but when they did they were amazing. I felt safe, protected and like I was 7 again and nothing in the world could go wrong. After hugging him for a couple of minutes I started to let go but Bobby wouldn't let me go, he pulled me back and continued hugging me, so I continued hugging him back. Forgetting all the anger I had at him earlier in the day.

After a couple more minutes he finally let me go. And sat back down in the set that he was sitting in before I walked into the room. I turned to Jack and looked at him as if to ask, "what the hell was that all about", but all Jack did was look away from me. Which struck me as odd because Jackie was always my little informant. The little I knew about Bobby and his "business" was because Jackie wasn't good at keeping secrets but I guess this time his lips were sealed.

Deciding to just enjoy the hug and not push my luck I sat down on one side of the table so that I was facing Jackie and Bobby was at one head of the table and Angel was at the other. When Bobby started to serve himself, I was surprised.

"Where is everyone else, aren't they eating with us" I asked to everyone in the room

"No not tonight" was Bobby's answer. "Tonight is just the family"

That was crazy we hadn't had just a family dinner since right after mom died. But I wasn't going to go all crazy thinking about what was going on I was just going to enjoy it having my brothers all to my self, it hadn't happened in so long. Maybe what I said to Bobby the other day, about not getting enough time with them, finally sunk in and he decided to but someone above himself for once.

"So…." I started trying to get some conversation started as we sat there eating our dinner.

"So…" Replied angle in a mocking tone.

"Don't you know what I was trying to do" I said to him as I stuck my tongue out at him for some reason this whole family dinner and the Bobby hug has mad me want to act like a 5 year old.

"How was your day" I directed at Bobby

"How was school?" Was his answer obviously not wanting to talk about him

"It was good, except for that one little problem I have been having" I stated

"You have been having a problem" Bobby asked with concern, almost to much concern for my liking.

"Yeah…actually a giant problem" I replied

"What, you have to tell me Katherine, I swear to God I will kill wh…." Bobby started back at me in a protective voice.

"Chill…my giant problem is Mike" I got out before this went to far, something was definitely up.

"Oh" was Bobby's only reply.

The rest of the dinner was extremely pleasant. It was like old times, back in the day when everything was perfect and my brothers where my world and mom was always there to make things better.

Dinner was perfect, so perfect that I never wanted it to come to an end. For once I was just me and my brothers, exactly how it should be, exactly how I wanted it to be. But if I have learned one thing from mom's death it is that all good things must come to an end, nothing good and perfect can last forever.

"Oh my gosh. Today at school this girl Tina was walking down the hallway…" I started to tell them a funny story that happened at school that day as we ate dessert.

"Bobby" yelled Ryan as the back door crashed open. And in trounced Ryan followed closely by the fearsome foursome, Mike, and some other people that I had seen before yet didn't know there names.

All three of my brothers stood up the minute that they heard the back door crash open. Ryan started to say something, looked at me and then leaned into Bobby's ear and said something. The look on Bobby's face was unreadable, you could never read bobby that was part of him, and he was unreadable, maybe that is why some people were scared of him.

When Ryan was done whispering into Bobby's ear, Bobby looked over at me, then turned to everyone else in the room and said "Lets go!!!"

"As everyone started moving out of the back door, including Angel and Jackie, I looked over at Bobby with the worst sadness in my eyes, in truth I was almost on the verge of tears. Bobby opened his mouth to say something; I thought maybe he was going to apologize to me.

"Mike you stay here with Kate, call me if anything happens" Bobby order.

"Bobby just stay, don't go, what ever it is don't go, or can I come with you? I don't want to stay here with Mike." I begged him

Bobby pried my hand off of his arm and when I latched on again he pried me off again and pushed me into Mike's arms who wrapped around me in a hugging position to hold me off of Bobby. The backwards hug that Mike was giving me was with the same strength that Bobby's hug earlier was but it wasn't the same. In Bobby's hug I felt safe and warm, in Mikes hug I felt abused and restrained. And as I stood there struggling to get out of Mikes death grip Bobby, Angel, Jackie and all the boys hurried out the door. My entire life, my entire world just walked out on me on my perfect dinner. When the sound of the cars was finally gone Mike let go of me. I turned around and just stared at him.

"Fuck you, fuck you all, I am not dealing with this shit anymore, for all I care you can all die and burn in Hell, I am sure it is were you all belong." I screamed at Mike before I stomped up the stairs and climbed into bed.

I pulled up the covers to my head and quickly fell asleep.

I heard the back door down stairs open and close, and then I heard hushed voices downstairs. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 3:30 am is what it was flashing at me. Then I heard the back door open and close again. Footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard the handle on my door turn and then the squeak of the door opening. I quickly shut my eyes as I saw Bobby walk in.

He sat on the edge of my bed, pulling the covers back up to my chin and tucking them in around me like I was 6 again. Then he just sat there for a couple minutes. Then I heard something that I had never heard before, the most terrifying thing possible. I heard Bobby cry, and I felt one single tear drop fall from his face and hit my check as he leaned over and kissed me on the check and then went and sat in my computer chair by my desk.

I could feel his staring at me, but I didn't want him to know that I was awake, so I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep. After about an hour I was just about to fall asleep when I slightly opened my eyes to still see Bobby sitting in my chair, with something in his lap.

As I opened my eyes a little more to be able to make out what it was in his lap in the dark. My eyes and brain finally decided to work together and I wished I would have just kept my eyes closed because in his lap was sitting his gun with his hand on the trigger…as if waiting for something or someone.


	8. Damn it was perfect

It wasn't as if I had never seen a gun before. I had spent almost my whole life in Detroit. It was just the fact that it was in my bedroom, that really creped me out and even though I grew up around guns I didn't like them. The only thing that guns ever brought into my life was pain and heartache, and my heart just can't take anymore.

After having seen the gun I ripped the covers off of myself, jumping out of bed and started yelling at Bobby.

"Get the hell out of my room" I screamed at him as I tried to pull him up out of the chair and push him towards the door.

"Get the hell out, I don't want any of this in my life, I can't deal with it anymore, ever since mom died you have all changed and not for the better. You aren't even my brothers anymore, you're nothing." I screamed at the top of my lungs, into Bobby's chest as I continued to try and push him out my bedroom door.

Bobby looked at me in a state of confusion. He had seen me upset before but this level of anger from me was new to him. This was something beyond the anger that I even felt when mom died, this was just worse.

"Your nothing, I hate you, I hate you all, you are just like the people that killed mom, going around pretending that you are all that, that you are big shit, pushing other people around, well guess what Bobby, you cant push me around, not anymore. I am through with all of this shit. You know what you are worse then mom's killers because you push around and bring down not only strangers but your own family, that makes you the scum of the earth Bobby, the scum." I yelled as I finally managed to push him out my door and slam it in is face.

Nothing could describe the look on bobby's face, it was one of disbelieve and hurt maybe even some guilt. It took him all of about 20 seconds to get his shit together when my bed room door flung open and Bobby came stomping in. He griped me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good" he spat at me through is gritted teeth.

"You have no fucking idea what you are taking about. Do not even try to pretend to understand what I do or the reasons why I do what I do. You are nothing more then a spoiled little princess who has had everything given to her on a silver platter." He yelled at my face.

At this point it was getting hard to breath do to the pressure that Bobby was putting on my cheat.

It was getting so hard to breathe that if something or someone didn't come and rescue me fast I was going to pass out. So I did the only thing that I could think of I spit in Bobby's face.

When the spit hit Bobby's face I knew right then that it was going to be bad I just never thought it would be what happened.

As soon as the spit hit his face Bobby backed up a step and before I even had time to think or regain my breath I felt the palm of his hand hit my left check. He hit me with so much force that I fell to the ground. Time was barely moving, seconds seemed like hours. The next thing I knew my bedroom door flung open and in the door way stood Ryan and Mike.

"What the hell is going on" Ryan yelled in Bobby's direction as he looked back and forth between Bobby standing above me and me on the ground holding my check as tears rolled down my face.

"I…I….I don't know I was just so mad" Bobby stuttered

"Did you hit her" Mike asked Bobby

"I…didn't…yeah…but I didn't mean.." Bobby replied as he stepped back from me still in disbelief at what he had done

But before Bobby could even finish what he was saying I was up on my two feet charging at him with all the strength left in me. I had never hated something or someone as much as I hated Bobby at this moment. But before I reached him I was grasped from behind by Mike. As Mike was holding me back, Ryan without even any warning made a fist and hit Bobby square in the jaw.

The room was completely silent. No one knew what was going to happen next. No one just hits Bobby without ending up in the hospital. But Bobby did nothing as he rubbed his jaw; he took one last look deep into my tear filled eyes and then just walked out of the room.

It was all to much for me I couldn't deal with it. I had never been slapped before in my life. I always thought that I would be one of those girls that turn around and punched the guy but it hurt like hell and all that I felt was fear. Fear of being hit again. Fear of losing my family and worst of all fear of being alone. Bobby was my rock in life, but my rock just hit me, so now what do I stand on? That was all that was going through my head. It was all just to much.

I waited a couple of minutes in Mikes arm. Being in someone's arms had never before felt so amazing. I have had my fair share of boyfriends and I wasn't a virgin but never before had being in someone's arms been so amazing. It was just right.

I turned around so I was facing Mike in his embrace and barry my head in his neck.

After everything that had happened that night. Of all the things that should have been going through my head, the only thing that I could think of was "damn he smells good".

He smelled more then good he smelled great. The only thing that I wanted to do was stay in his arms. Never leave just smell him in forever and ever.

When Mike finally let go of me, I didn't want him to. He let go and started heading to the door to exit. Right before he stepped through the door I grabbed his arm.

"Stay please" was all that came out of my mouth.

" I have to go down stair and see what is going on but I will be back" he replied

I didn't even have the strength to argue. All that I could think was another person leaving when I really need them. I really am alone in the world; I have no one except for my self.

As he left the room and closed the door behind him I did the only things that my emotions could handle at the moment I climbed back into bed and pulled my covers over my head, hoping to just pass out from everything that was apart of my life.

About 10 minutes later I heard my door open again. I turned over to see who had entered and it was Mike.

"What" I asked

"They all left for the bar but I promised that I would come back…and I keep my promises" he replied

"Great so they can all go drink their guilt away" I replied

Then it hit me and I just couldn't deal with any of it anymore and I just started to weep uncontrollably

"What's wrong" Mike asked as he sat down on my bed and throw an arm around me.

"It's just…Its just…that I finally realized how alone I really am. I mean if they went to the bar then that means no one even cared to see if I was alright, not Jackie, Angel or even James. They all just do what ever Bobby says" I hiccupped in response

"Your only here because you have to be" I added "because you're my bodyguard"

"I am here because I want to be here…with you" he replied

This was all too much for me. It was too many different emotions for one little person to take in at once. So I did the only thing that I new that could make me happier. I leaned over and started kissing Mike and damn it was….perfect.


End file.
